Aquele da Sala Precisa
by Juliana L. Potter
Summary: Quando Lily e James finalmete se acertam!


**Aquele da Sala Precisa**

Correndo pelos corredores do castelo estava uma ruiva muito bela, 17 anos, e monitora certinha. Estava preocupada, já eram 1 hora da manhã, ela tinha ido a cozinha pegar um chocolate e quando se deu conta já deveria estar na torre da Grifinória. Se Filch a encontrasse estaria perdida, teria sua primeira detenção em 7 anos de Hogwarts.

A mesma frase se passava em sua cabeça, "Preciso de um lugar pra me esconder de Filch". De repente ela se viu diante de uma porta, que nunca tinha visto naquele andar e quanto entrou deu de cara com um quarto de aparência muito confortável. Estava cansada. Deitou na cama no meio do quarto.

Se alguém estivesse assistindo a cena, veria que depois da apressada ruiva entrar na sala e a porta sumir, um moreno de tirar o fôlego, também de 17 anos, apanhador e maroto vindo pelo mesmo corredor. Seus amigos o estavam enchendo e precisava ficar sozinho, a mesma frase se passava repetidas vezes em sua cabeça "Preciso me esconder dos meus amigos".

De repente ele também se vê diante da porta. E entrando na sala dá de cara com um montinho ruivo deitado na cama.

"Minha ruivinha" pensa dando um sorriso. Há anos que a chamava para sair e ela dizia "não", esse ano eles haviam se tornado amigos, depois de 6 anos que ela dizia odiá-lo.

- Lily?-perguntou meio apreensivo.

- James? O que você está fazendo aqui? - meio respondeu meio perguntou confusa.

- O Sirius estava me enchendo por que quer sair com a Marlene, o Peter dizendo que está com fome e como você sabe é lua cheia, então o Remo não está na escola. - Como Lily era monitora chefe, Dumbledore tinha confiado a ela o segredo de Remo para que não houvessem muitas perguntas quando ele fosse "viajar" por uma semana.- Mas e você, Ó Monitora Certinha Evans, o que faz a esta hora fora do dormitório?

- Estava com vontade de comer chocolate... - James deu um sorriso, sabia quanto ela amava chocolate. -... Então quando eu vi, já não devia estar mais fora do dormitório. Comecei a correr e quando vi estava neste andar de frente para a porta deste quarto. Como estava cansada me deitei.

- É a sala Precisa – Falou sorrindo, era bom saber de algo que ela não sabia – se você passar neste andar e se concentrar muito em um lugar que você precisa, ela tenta atender.

- Mas vocês marotos, em? Sabem de tudo – disse Lily rindo muito. James a olhava com cara de bobo, "Como ela é linda" pensava.

- É verdade, conhecemos muito bem Hogwarts.

- Vai ficar em pé, ou sentar aqui ao meu lado? - Perguntou a ruiva divertida. Ela era apaixonada por ele desde o 1º ano da escola, mas como James se mostrou muito galinha ela sempre disse "não". Queria ter certeza que não seria apenas mais uma para ele. James a amava, mas nunca revelou isso a ninguém. Passaram um tempo conversando, mas o sono bateu e acabaram dormindo ali mesmo. Algumas horas depois James acordou e percebeu que estava abraçado à Lily, o impulso de beijá-la era enorme, mas se fizesse isso sem o consentimento dela poderiam voltar a estaca zero.

- Lily... - chamou em um sussuro, quase um gemido.

- James... - respondeu Lily ainda de olhos fechados, ele pensou que ela ainda estava dormindo, era apenas fingimento. Nunca teria coragem de falar àquilo com ele encarando seu rosto, então virou de costas -... Eu te amo. - James não se conteve, virou a ruiva que tinha rolado de costas, ela abriu os olhos assustada.

- Lily! Eu também te amo, sempre te amei mais que tudo e sempre amarei. -O brilho nos olhos dele não deixava duvidas que fosse verdade. Ela o olhou com carinho enquanto ele encostava a sua testa na dela e roçava seus narizes. Ele a beijou ternamente, mas com um desejo impossível de esconder.

Passaram uma noite juntos apenas namorando e conversando, finalmente James tinha a sua ruivinha. Ela imaginara essa noite de muitas formas, assim como ele. Mas nenhum deles a tinha imaginado tão perfeita. Lily dormiu com a cabeça no peito de James enquanto ele afagava seus cachos ruivos...

* * *

De manhã...

- Bom dia- sussurrou James no ouvido da ruiva.

- Bom dia- respondeu ela feliz.

- Que tal tomarmos café da manhã?

- Seria ótimo.

- E Lily?

- Sim, James?

- Por acaso o amor da minha vida gostaria de ser minha namorada, ir a Hogsmeade comigo e me dar muitos beijos?

- Acho que agora você já sabe a resposta- retrucou rindo e beijando o, agora verdadeiramente, seu maroto.

* * *

**N/A:** OI GENTEEEE! Bem o q acharam?

Levem em consideração que essa é a minha primeira fic!

Realmente espero que gostem!

Aguardando Reviews!

Ass: Juliana L. Potter.


End file.
